


Nap Time

by ami_ven



Category: The Hundred and One Dalmatians - Dodie Smith
Genre: Community: writerverse, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I was just having a nap.  Would you like to join me?”





	Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Pongo (The One Hundred and One Dalmatians)"

Pongo was woken from his nap when a small weight bumped into his shoulder. He looked up, expecting to see one of his own puppies, but instead saw a tiny bundle of white fluff.

“Oh, hello,” he said.

The White Persian kitten looked back at him, then crinkled its little nose in a smile. “Hello,” it answered, softly.

Pongo wrinkled his own nose in return. “I was just having a nap,” he said. “Would you like to join me?”

And the kitten’s White Persian mother found them there, an hour later, her small daughter curled up between Pongo’s front paws.

THE END


End file.
